


It’s All Too Much

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It’s All Too Much

_Y/N, J, Y/N. What a personality this kid has. She’s not afraid to be herself, that’s for sure. I just got her down for a nap and she’s wearing cowboy boots, a green tutu skirt, a pj top, and a tiara._

_We went shopping this morning and I let our 2 year old dress herself. I would have loved to see your face at how proud she was._

* * *

The next morning, you dressed before heading downstairs. It would take time getting used to this being your home- your family. Swallowing, you followed the sounds of laughter. JJ was sitting on the floor, the twins in their seats while she made faces at them. Danneel was cooking breakfast, and Jensen was making a cup of coffee.

You stood there a bit awkwardly, unsure of your place here. Did you just go sit down? Did you offer to help? You were still getting used to not waking up in the apartment you grew up in, and the thought made your eyes water a bit.

JJ spotted you right after you wiped your cheek, not wanting them to see you cry. “Sissy!” She hurried off the floor and over to you.

“Uh, morning, kid.” You chuckled lightly, patting her back as she hugged you. Were you this way when you were that young? She took to you right away, and while it was sweet, it was also a bit odd to you. You’d never had siblings before.

Danneel smiled over at you when she heard JJ’s voice. “We’re going to eat out back this morning, why don’t you and JJ head on out?” She suggested gently. “We’ll bring the twins out with us.”

You were about to open your mouth to ask her if she wanted help with the food, but were being pulled away by JJ before you could. She had your hand in hers. “Let’s go!” She demanded with a smile. “Uncle Jared’s coming today!” Her voice carried excitedly as you neared the glass doors. “And Aunt Gen, Tom, Shep, and Odette!” Her hand let go of yours before she skipped to one of the chairs.

* * *

In the middle of breakfast, you hadn’t eaten all the much, staring at your plate. “Not hungry?” Jensen asked, motioning to your plate with his fork.

Snapping out of it, you gave him an awkward smile. “Uh, still processing everything.” You told him with a shrug. “I’d been staying with my second family, basically. My best friend and her family.” You explained.

Danneel nodded. “How about when school lets out, we have them over?” She looked to Jensen, giving him an encouraging smile. “Invite a couple of your friends, their parents can come…have a cookout? We have a pool, too.”

At the mention of school, you realized that the year wasn’t up. “When do I start school here?” You asked, skipping over the prospect of seeing your friends at the moment.

“Oh, uh, there’s only a few weeks left. Finish it up online, start fresh in the fall. You’re in what…10th grade?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah.” You nodded. “Well, starting 10th in the fall.” With where your birthday landed- early March- that’s just how it went. Some of the kids your age were going into 11th, but that’s because they were before the cut off. You really didn’t mind all that much.

After a moment, Danneel spoke up. “Do you do any sports, or clubs?” She asked, trying to make you feel included, even though it was obviously tough on you. That, and they did need to learn about you.

You chewed on your lip before taking a bite of your eggs. “Uh, I was going to try out for cheerleading next year. Rick suggested it would be good for me.” You shrugged. “Said that even trying would get me to try new things.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Rick?” He hadn’t read about a Rick, but then again, the letters were focused on you, not everyone else.

“My step-dad. They got married in December.” You said softly. “He was nice.”

“How long were they together?” He asked, sipping his coffee.

You thought for a minute. “I think they started dating when I was 10, but I didn’t meet him for a long time. Mom didn’t want me meeting anyone that would be out of our lives quickly.” Which, looking back, you wanted to thank her for.

JJ smiled up at you. “Do you have any other sisters?” She asked innocently. “Or brothers!” Her eyes lit up.

Wiping your eyes, you shook your head. “I don’t know. They were coming home from finding out…” Sniffing, you got up. “I’m sorry.” You rushed back inside, back to your room. Shutting the door, you slid down, crying. Saying it over made it feel fresh. You’d been doing a group project at another’s kids house when the cops showed up for you.

_Laughing, you shoved your friend, Jerry,  lightly. “I’m serious!” You told them. “I think you should do the serious parts.” The four of you were working on a skit for social studies, and were currently figuring out who would play what. It was all written, and needed to be practiced._

_“Oh, come on.” Jerry pouted. “But I’m such a comedian!” He added, trying to look adorable._

_You shook your head, sighing. “What do you think, Hayley?” You glanced at your friend and furrowed your brows. “Hayley?”_

_She looked to you, Jerry, and Vick, confused. “Why are the cops here…?”_

_Getting up, you looked out the front window, just now seeing the cop car, and the two men walking towards the door. A minute later, you could hear voices, but not what was said. “Y/N?” Hayley’s mother’s voice was full of sadness when she said your name. When you turned to look at her, your heart sank._

Taking a deep breath, you got up and crawled up your bed, holding your pillow to your chest. Everything was changing so fast, and you didn’t even have your mother to comfort you. Before you knew it, you’d cried yourself asleep. 

* * *

They let you be, knowing that you needed your space. However, once breakfast was cleaned up, Danneel took the kids to the living room and Jensen made his way up stairs. When he knocked and got no answer, he slowly opened the door and looked in. He didn’t know you well, but seeing a kid hurt killed him.

Letting out a small sigh, he stepped in and moved to sit on the side of your bed. “Y/N?” He shook your arm a bit. “Y/N, can I talk to you before the house is overrun by a tiny army?” Jensen joked, hoping to lighten things up a bit.

You didn’t shift from your spot, but nodded. “Yeah…” You sighed. “You’re my dad, kinda have to talk to you.” Glancing at him, you gave him a sad smile.

“See, look at that, here a day and already being smart with your old man.” He grinned.


End file.
